Somethings Diffrent
by Brook-Anne
Summary: Something's difrent...


Something's Diffirent

Chapter One

Sarina lied in her room crying...

She could hear her father Severous Snape and her mother Salena Snape

down stairs laughing with her two sisters.Sarina was the outcast.She was

fourtheen almost fifthtten years old and attend Hogwrats.She was the only child in her family that

was in Gryffingor not Slytherin.Her farther was also the most important Deatheater.

Sarina only had three friends,Ron Weasley-The Blood Tratior,Hermione Granger-The Mudblood,

and Harry Potter-The Boy Who lived. Ron,Hermione and Harry understood her they didn't judge her.

Sarina always enjoyed her months at Hogwarts with her friends.When she was with them she was

happy.Well,most of the time.Sometimes her boyfriend Draco Malfoy,who she was forced to date,

made fun of her and her friends.The truth be told she didn't mind being around Draco when they

were _alone_,no family and no friends.When they were alone Draco was that charming and careing

_'Prince'_ every girl wanted.Her and Draco had been together for two almost three years,which she couldn't belive.

Even though it was true they would _never _adamitted to each other or even to thier selves,

they loved each other,more than anything.In fact for the first two years of dateing Sarina thought

Draco was only dateing her because of her scum father but,Draco told her last summer he had

real feeling's for her and she told him she did too.Ever since then they had been closer.

It was July 26th...Sarina's birthday.Draco sat in his room flipping the gift he had gotten Sarina.

He was so neverous,he hoped she liked it.Draco hadn't seen her in about a month,him and his family

had taken a vacation.He was sitting on his bed,waiting,he was getting ready to floo to Sarina's.He was

wearing a long pair of dark jeans that fit perfectly,and a simple black tee with a pair of black Nike's.

"Draco,come on were leaveing!" Draco's mother called.He walked down the long staircase and got ready

to leave.

Sarina was standing in front of her mirror smiling.She had on a deep red summer dress with puff sleeves,

it was v-necked.it came up just above her kness.She also had on black stockings with a lacey design on it the were only two or three inched longer than the dress.She wore a pair of simple black flatts and a leather black belt just perfect on her waist.She had let her long and very beatiful blode hair down.It was almost to the middle of her back and it had waved.Her bangs that went down to eyebrow were brushed perfecty.

She finshed her look with a cherry lip gloss.She had no idea Draco was home and comeing over.Sarina

looked a lot like her mum,and her mum was stunning,Sarina was breath-takeing,it ran in the 'Williams' genes.

Draco stepping into his big and glassey fireplace after his parent and yelled clrealy "Severous Snape's House".As soon as the words left his mouth he was flying going throught diffrent fireplaces...

Sarina walked down her steps to have her morther's warm smile looking at her."Happy 15th birthday,baby!"

Sarina mums arm were embraceing her in a warm hug."Thanks,mum!" Sarina said hugging her back."You look amzaing."Salena said twirling her dauther."Thanks!" Sarina replied smiling.Her sisters were gone off on dates,which made Sarina very very happy.Snape was standing there looking at his dauther.She smiled at him and hugged him."You do look...stunning." he said hugging her back."Thanks!" That had made Sarina's day.Just as soon as Sarina turned to go get some water Salena smiled."Sarina,happy birthday."

Sarina confused and turned to see Draco standing there in front of her fireplace,smiling at her.Sarina face lift up.Draco walked over to her and pulled her away from everybody so that they were alone.Sarina laughed and put her arms around Draco's neck.Draco smiled and kissed her.They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart."Draco,I missed you so much."Sarina said smiling."Sarina I missed you,too."Draco said,"I have you something."Sarina took her arms off Draco's neck and smiled.Draco pulled out the little silver box and handed it to Sarina.Sarina looked at the box then at Draco and smiled.Draco smiled as Sarina took it opened it and gasp."Oh Draco!" Sarina said hugging him.She took out the small dimonad ring that had red ruby's around the dimonad in the middle.On the inside it had Sarina's initials in it.

"Do you like it?"Draco asked her."Like it!Draco I love it!"Sarina said hugging him,again.Draco smiled and kissed her,Sarina kissed back.The kissed for a long time,until Karina Sarina's older sister seen them and screamed.Sarina and Draco broke apart and looked at her."OMG!"Karina screamed again and ran in the house.Sarina rolled her eyes and went back inside Draco following.Everyone looked at them,Sarina waved."Were you two kissing?" asked Snape."Uh,yeah,sorry Karina."Sarina said blushing."Yeah,whatever but at least warn people!"Karina snapped."Yeah,well what about you and Micheals,you two seem to have no shame makeing out in front of everyone one!"Sarina yelled back."We are older,it's diffrent!"Karina yelled back."YEAH,RIGHT,THATS YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERY THING!"Sarina screamed grabbing her coat and heading for the door."Where are you going?"Snape asked."OUT!" screamed Sarina slamming the door.


End file.
